Please Don't Leave Me
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Sequel to Dreams of Goodbye. Buu is gone, the world is at peace, an aging warrior can finally realx with what he has always known would be there for him. bulma/vegeta


Dragon Ball Z

Please Don't Leave Me

A/N: This is the sequel to Dreams of goodbye, which was the sequel to Cheater's Envy.

* * *

Deep obsidian eyes opened to revel the ceiling above them. The owner, an aging warrior of a race reborn, sighed a deep exhausted sigh.

Buu was dead, the people of earth restored and the universe was finally at peace. And believe it or not, Vegeta could say that his heart was finally at peace too.

Since he was born, fighting is all he'd ever known. Getting stronger and being the best was his only goal. He had killed with no mercy, destroyed whole civilizations, and struck fear in the hearts of so many.

The minute he set foot on earth, however, his entire way of life was doomed. Everything he'd ever known would change. He would find himself no longer the best. He would enter a life that would be full of things he never knew he was capable of living with.

His heart was barely changed at first. He trained hard to be the best, he worked hard to get stronger. He poured everything he had into winning and then one day he stopped…he stopped and turned around. And there in front of him was this beautiful young woman. She was intelligent and stubborn, not to mention strong in her own way.

Looking back, he could now safely say, that he had fallen for her. Even though she herself had her own rough exterior, she took care of him. She didn't take his cruel comments and rude actions lying down either. Oh no, if he yelled she yelled back twice as loud.

She truly did complete him.

And then of course it happened. The one thing he never expected, nor was prepared for, even though if he took a moment to think about it, he'd see she warned him.

She gave birth to his son, his son.

Trunks was his name. he was smart like his mother and strong like his father.

Vegeta was at a loss for how to act. He was never one to show emotion, Bulma knew that. That was another reason he loved her, she didn't make him say it.

When he first saw Trunks trying to learn to fight, this feeling started to well up inside him. He now knew it to be pride, just like Bulma said before. For he was proud of his son, proud that he showed such potential. And then of course his true pride shown through when the young boy mastered super Sayian at the age of ten.

This next generation was defiantly going to be different then his.

He loved his family. He loved them more then anything. That's why he did what he did. That's why he so willing gave his life to stop Buu. He could sense the evil in him, he knew what he was capable of, he knew that so long as Buu was alive his family would be in danger.

When Goku had told him that Buu had killed both Bulma and his son, he lost it. He'd never felt such despair in his heart before. He'd given his own life so his family could live on, only to find out it was all in vein.

Vegeta sighed as he closed his eyes and turned onto his side, reaching for his mate. His eyes snapped open when all he grasped was air. Vegeta sat up and looked around the darkness of the bedroom, searching for an answer to his empty bed.

A light breeze drew him to the open balcony doors. Throwing the covers of the bed off of himself, he stood from it and quietly made his way to the balcony.

Vegeta stood in the open door and watched his beautiful mate sit on the rail of the balcony, looking out at the starry night sky.

She looked angelic sitting there, framed by the large full moon. His sensitive ears picked up a faint sniffling coming from her.

She was crying.

Vegeta stepped forward and gently wrapped his arms around her from behind. He felt her tense for a moment before she relaxed and leaned back into him.

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked softly as he held her tighter. She sniffled again.

"I thought I lost you forever." She said quietly. "When Trunks came back to the watch tower and told me what happened, I thought I'd never see you again." Bulma laid her arms over Vegeta's, as a way to hold him in return. Vegeta put his chin on top of Bulma's head and looked out ahead of them. "I don't want to live without you." Bulma continued in a light whisper.

Vegeta scooped Bulma up in his arms without warning and took off in the air. Bulma gasped.

"Vegeta?!"

"Shh." He hushed.

"But…"

"Relax." He said in a flat voice, pulling her closer to his chest.

Bulma sighed in defeat as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and snuggled into his chest. She soon found herself drifting off to sleep. Vegeta looked down at her, watching her drift to sleep.

He remembered the day they defeated Buu. They all gathered on the watch tower when it was over. Vegeta stood off to the side after everyone, surprisingly congratulated him. He discreetly looked around the crowd, searching for his family.

His heart lifted when he saw Bulma peak out from around the other side of the crowd, that was distracted in their congratulations of Goku.

Bulma took him by surprise when she smiled and ran towards him, latching onto him in a tight hug. He then noticed his son running towards him doing the same as his mother. Both holding onto him like he was some sort of life line. (I know this really didn't happen, just pretend it did)

Vegeta sighed as he noticed his destination coming up. With a soft landing, Vegeta stopped on the ledge of his destination. With a light nudge, he woke Bulma.

Bulma opened her eyes to see Vegeta looking down at her. she smiled when she saw that familiar softness in his eyes.

That look was becoming more and more common since the stopped Buu. He was so much more attentive to her and he spent a lot more time with Trunks, training him like the young boy always wanted. It was nice to see him finally relaxing after all these years.

Bulma suddenly became aware that they were no longer flying. She tore her gaze away from her husband and looked around.

There in front of her was the most beautiful lush green valley. Each tree glistened with the light of the moon, giving them a heavenly glow.

"Where are we?" Bulma asked shifting out of Vegeta's grip and looking down over the cliff wall and into the valley.

"Somewhere in the desert." Vegeta replied walking up behind her and resting his hands on her hips. "I found it while training some time ago."

"It's beautiful." Bulma said leaning back against Vegeta. Vegeta smirked as he stood closer behind her to support her weight. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned close to her ear.

"Feeling better?" he whispered.

"A little." He leaned down a little more and kissed her neck lovingly. Vegeta then grabbed her hand and led her over to a large bolder that sat alone on the ground. He sat down in front of it and pulled her down to sit between his legs. She leaned back and he did the same.

Silence was enjoyed between them as they examined the night sky. Bulma was the first to disrupt it.

"Vegeta?" she started. He could hear a waver in her voice. "Why did you leave us?" he remained silent, contemplative for a moment, then replied.

"I had to." He replied simply.

"But why? Why couldn't you just come home?" she asked as she shifted out of his lap to kneel in front of him. Vegeta sighed.

"If I had just come home, how long do you think it would have been until Buu found you and Trunks." Vegeta responded.

"He found us anyway." Bulma retorted. Vegeta was silent as a pang of guilt anf despair washed over him. "Vegeta?"

"At the time…. I thought if I did what I did, you and Trunks would be safe. You could go on without me." He explained. Bulma shook her head.

"Well you were wrong." She said. "Believe it or not, you were missed. And neither of us could go on without you." Bulma took a deep breath. "I never want to have to try either."

Vegeta tore his gaze away from her and starred up at the sky. He didn't look back down, even when he felt Bulma sit across his lap and rest her head on his chest.

"Don't ever do something so stupid again." She murmured in fake demand. Vegeta chuckled.

"Don't worry." Vegeta started, standing up with her in his arms. "I;m not going anywhere."

With that last statement, Vegeta took off in the air and flew home.

The minute Vegeta touched down on the balcony, Bulma wiggled out of his grasp. Vegeta watched her confused until she turned to face him with an undescribable look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, slightly worried by her expression. She smiled lihtly.

"I've been trying to figure out for a few days now, how to tell you this." Bulma said standing close to him. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his upper torso in a hug.

"What is it?" he asked, wrapping his own arms around her. Bulma pulled back a little to look him in the eye, but still staying in his arms.

"Well." She said. "I'm…I'm pregnant."

Vegeta starred down at her completely speechless as he processed what she said.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked nervously at his silence. Vegeta still didn't answer her.

Fighting back tears, Bulma pulled out of his grasp and walked back into the bedroom.

A second later, Bulma found herself scooped up into the air and twirled around until she landed softly on the bed. She looked up to see Vegeta starring down at her with a rare smile on his face. She giggled when he bent down and nuzzled her neck lovingly.

"When are you due?" Vegeta asked looking up at her.

"Six months." She replied. "So, sometime in June." Vegeta went silent as he laid down next to her and pulled her to his side. Bulma snuggled into him.

After a few minutes of silence Vegeta spoke up.

"Why me?" Vegeta asked softly. Bulma looked up at him confused.

"What?" she questioned.

"Why me?" Vegeta repeated. "Why did you choose me? You stayed with me, just as much as I stayed with you." He explained. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Because I love you." She replied. "I always have." Vegeta looked back up at the ceiling and took her hand in his, running his finger over the plain platinum band on her ring finger. She continued. "I've always wanted my own prince charming." She giggled as she heard Vegeta grunt in reply.

Silence continued between them and Bulma found herself slowly falling asleep.

"Bulma?" Vegeta whispered softly.

"Hmm?" she moaned sleepily in reply.

"Think….girl."

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this, it's the sequel to Dreams of Goodbye. and just so you know Dreams of Goodbye was the sequel to Cheater's Envy. Please review

-RED


End file.
